


Another Memory

by dreamertechie



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamertechie/pseuds/dreamertechie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of the MAMA's 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Memory

Tall buildings passed outside the window. Lights flashing by, penetrating the dark tint on the van. Seunghyun heard a giggle from his left and knowing who it came from he didn't feel too bothered to find out what was the cause of it. Taking a deep sigh, he felt the van come to a stop at one of the numerous red lights that they had hit while driving to the venue from the hotel. His fingers tapped a nondescript tune along the armrest of his seat, trying to distract himself from the growing need to have a cigarette occupy the space between them instead. Another chuckle made its way to tickle his ears, but still he refused to look over at the man sitting in the seat next to him. It wasn't that he was purposely ignoring him, it was just that every time he looked at Jiyong, he couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

They've known each other for god knows how many years, and he's gotten used to the crazy shit his best friend has pulled over them in the name a fashion. But this time... the man just looked ridiculous and he didn't want to hurt his feelings by voicing his opinion and causing the man to be in a mood when they arrived at the show. So he kept his mouth shut and pretended to look at the bustling foreign country around them as they slowly made their way down the road.

"Hyung, have you read this?" Another, softer chuckle escaped the younger man as he shoved his phone in Seunghyun's direction. "This chapter is so funny."

Moving his eyes away from glass window he amused his leader and looked to the phone and saw that there was some comic that Jiyong had been reading. He forgot what the name of it was but he knew that Jiyong liked reading it. It was one of the few things that reminded him that they were still young, despite growing up so fast in the music industry.

"Do you see what he did?" Jiyong continued, thinking that Seunghyun had been actually reading the comic. Seunghyun offered a small lopsided smile and said, "Yeah, that's pretty funny."

"Aw hyung, I bet you didn't even read it?" Jiyong whined, pulling the phone back into his lap. "What's with you tonight? You seem... I don't know... mad about something. Or are you nervous about tonight?"

He thought about that; being nervous that is. I guess you could say he was. Tonight was going to be the first time performing his new single for the world to see. Yeah he had just performed it for the concert in Japan, but tonight it was being broadcasted all over the world and that caused his stomach to churn a wee bit.

When he didn't answer, the younger man leaned over and brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes, saying, "Don't worry. You were great during rehearsals. You're going to kill it tonight."

His heart stuttered for the briefest second as he felt the leaders words ghost over his face. Chancing a glance he peeked from the corner of his eyes and looked to Jiyong. He regretted it immediately because he busted out laughing as soon as he did.

"Hyung!" Jiyong yelled as he slapped the older man's arm. "What the hell is your problem?"

In between gasping breathes he tried to apologize, "I'm... sorry. It's just..."

"What?" Jiyong glared, "It's just what?"

Biting his lip to prevent another outburst of laughter, he admitted, "It's... your hair..."

Jiyong, keeping a straight face, blinked and stared at him. Feeling the intense gaze sobered Seunghyun up rather fast and he cleared his throat and faced forward; his fingers resuming their drumming on the arm rest to distract him yet again.

"What about my hair?" Jiyong asked in a monotonous tone. Seunghyun knew he was in deep shit the minute he had uttered the first word but it didn't stop him from saying the rest. He did feel bad, Jiyong was in a good mood just a minute ago but now... let’s just say that if the crazy Chinese drivers don't kill them on the way to the venue, the leader sure will.

Seunghyun kept his eyes on the seat in front of him, seeing the outline of Jiyong's manager who was talking on the phone to someone.

"No seriously hyung, what is wrong with my hair?"

He mentally groaned and slapped himself but knowing Jiyong, he wasn't going to let the subject drop and he knew that it would be better for everyone tonight if Jiyong wasn't in a bad mood all night long because of him.

"You hair just looks strange..." he offered, not wanting to really explain what it made him think of. He heard the leather of the seat squeak as the leader moved to face front again.

"When does my hair _not_ look strange?"

He said in a flat tone but Seunghyun could hear the pouting behind his words so he tried to ease the situation. "True, but tonight it just looks too perfect. Like if I touch it, it will feel like plastic with the amount of hair gel and spray you have in it."

"Yeah well I just wanted to try something different."

"Ji, you always want to try something different. Especially with you hair."

"So is that a crime?" Jiyong shot back and crossed his arms. He did it to look more pissed off but all Seunghyun saw was a kid who was pouting. But it didn't make the leader any less adorable. "And what's with your hair. Lately you only have two different styles, styled or nothing at all. And you haven't even changed the color in over a year."

Seunghyun chuckled at Jiyong's words. "Jiyong, I was filming a movie and doing promotions. I wanted to look professional."

"But you could have at least changed your look a little for your comeback." Still Jiyong didn't face him.

"I think turning into a monkey was a big change..." he meant for it to at least get a chuckle out of the younger man but all he got was a roll of the eyes. "Ok look I'm sorry about what I said. I promise not to bring it up again. But I don't know, I just didn't feel like changing my look just yet."

"Whatever..." Jiyong said, uncrossing his arms and tugging at the end of his sleeves to straighten them.

"Hey guys we're almost there," Seunghyun's manager spoke up from the driver’s seat.

Seunghyun didn't want explain the leaders sudden change in mood to the rest of the members when they all arrived so he leaned over and grabbed onto Jiyong's arm. "I'm sorry. But in all honesty, you do look really good tonight."

Jiyong rolled his eyes and looked to him and smirked, "Damn right I do."

They both laughed and Jiyong fidgeted in his seat again, leaning his body towards Seunghyun. Stopping at another red light, Seunghyun dropped his hand, letting it hang off the side of the seat. However it wasn’t long until his limb was moving without his consent due to the fact that Jiyong had reached out and took hold of it. He let the man play with his hand, knowing that it was out of boredom, but still a shiver ran up his spine as he felt Jiyong rub the pad of his finger over the scar on his hand. Ever since the disfiguration of his hand had happened, Jiyong always liked to touch it saying that it was a reminder at how fragile they were no matter how often they thought they were invincible. He didn’t really care why Jiyong was fixated on his scar, but he will forever be grateful for it because it gave Jiyong an extra excuse to hold his hand; something that Seunghyun was always happy to go along with.

“Hyung…” Jiyong offered to the silence that had occupied the van. “Do you think I’ll win?”

Seunghyun couldn’t help but laugh again as he turned his gaze to the younger man. “Yes. I do think you will win… all of them most likely.”

Jiyong casted his eyes down and watched as he threaded their fingers together. “But what about Seungri, what will I do if I beat him?”

“I don’t know. I know he really wants it and I know deep down you want him to win it as well. But if you win, he’ll understand.”

“Yeah but it won’t be a happy victory.”

He let the words hang in the air and at the exact same moment they both looked to each other and busted out laughing.

“I swear I didn’t mean it like that.” Jiyong said

“I’m going to tell him you said that.”

“Don’t you dare,” Jiyong threatened and Seunghyun noticed that they still were holding hands.

“Guys it’s just around the corner,” Jiyong’s manager interjected, letting them know that they were coming up onto the venue.

Seunghyun gripped Jiyong’s hand a little tighter and said, “Don’t worry. Just enjoy tonight. You’ll win what you win. Have fun, enjoy the performances and then we’ll party it up later tonight.”

“Is that a promise?”

Seunghyun didn’t verbally answer the leader. Instead he quickly leaned over and pressed his lips to Jiyong’s. When he pulled back Jiyong gave a sly smirk and whispered, “Wait, I don’t think I heard that right,” and leaned in for another kiss but Seunghyun stopped him.

“Later Ji… later.”

And just as Jiyong was leaning back into his seat the van had come to a stop. Jiyong’s manager got out and opened their door, and in a matter of seconds Jiyong shed the mask of Kwon Jiyong and proceeded to get out of the van as G-Dragon.

The other member’s van had arrived a few minutes before theirs and as they climbed out of the van, Taeyang came bouncing over and greeted them; his Mohawk flopping up and down while he said, “You guys ready?”

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. Taeyang always had so much energy and he wondered how he managed to stay so hyped. Jiyong patted him on the shoulders and nodded as the rest of the members came over to join them. Doing a final dress check before walking up to the red carpet, Seunghyun decided that he still wasn’t done teasing Jiyong just yet. So pretending to straighten the back of his collar, he walked up behind the shorter man and he leaned down, whispering, “Oh I forgot to tell you in the van how much I want to peel those pants off you later tonight.”

Smirking too himself as he watched Jiyong stiffen, he brushed the nonexistent fuzz off his shoulder and then walked over to Daesung; to actually adjust the man’s jacket. He could feel lasers burning into the back of his head from Jiyong, but chose to ignore them as one of the ushers came up and showed them where to go to walk down the red carpet. However right before they made it into the public eye, Jiyong came up behind him and whispered, “You’re going to regret saying that,” and walked faster to catch up with the maknae. The words went straight to the pit of his stomach and for once tonight, he was more nervous about what Jiyong was thinking than about his performance.

*

The red carpet interview went well. Taeyang stole the show buy jumping on to Danny while everyone just accepted it. Honestly Jiyong sort of checked out of the whole process and just played his part. Camera’s flashed, he smiled. Questions were asked, he answered. But really his main focus was on how to get through the night by trying to keep his hands to himself.

For the most part it was rather easy as they were ushered here and there from the red carpet to inside. The members were idly chitchatting about this and that and Jiyong walked up behind Seunghyun and causally brushed his hand along the older man’s back while letting his fingers linger just a second longer than was necessary, then made his way to catch up to the maknae who was leading the line to their seats.

 _And it was official,_ Seunghyun thought, _they were going to be teasing each other all night long._

~

Throughout the night Jiyong was overly physical towards Seunghyun and he could feel the eyes of everyone in the venue on them. During Troublemakers performance, he watched as they kissed on stage and he heard Seunghyun suck in a breath as everyone went wide eyed.

At one point Seungri’s face flashed up onto the big screen in one of his notorious goofy reactions, causing Jiyong to laugh hysterically and reenact it for Seunghyun. The older man felt every brush of his hands and blow of his breath as he kept leaning in and talking. It was driving him nuts that he couldn’t really do anything in return so he played the part of the well behaved person he’s been trying to be lately.

When Jiyong won best male artist, Seunghyun felt so proud of and decided that he should at least show some happiness for his friend, so when the younger man stood up, Seunghyun pulled him in slightly and gave him a small hug while rubbing his hand along his back. Jiyong looked taken aback at the gesture and even gave him a funny look but then quickly went up to receive his award.

Soon enough it was time for their performances. They were in the dressing room back stage, with all their staff and other members getting makeup and hair done. Even though they were surrounded, they still played their little game, making face at one another or bumping into each other accidently. Seunghyun even chanced saying something that made Jiyong blush and they got caught by Youngbae who asked what had happened. Quickly denying anything had actually happened, they separated from one another and did final check on their outfits.

After another show stopping performance, the boys went back to change and get ready to go watch Stevie Wonder’s performance. Seunghyun felt exhausted already and so he voiced that he wanted to stay back here and watch it. The makneas shook their head in understanding and left while Youngbae stuck around to wait for Jiyong.

“Bae, go on without me. I’m going to stay back here with him,” the leader said as he brushed his hand against his forehead, wiping off sweat.

“Alright, I’ll see you guys at the after party,” he replied and head out.

Seunghyun stood up and peeled the heavy white coat off him and used his fedora to fan himself.

“You did good hyung,” Jiyong said as he stood up stretching his limbs.

“Thanks, yours was great too.” The older man rifled through his coat pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. “Want to join me?”

They snuck out a side door, well really they had a security guard show them where they could go where no one would bother them, and stepped into the cool night. Jiyong took the cigarette that Seunghyun held out for him, Seunghyun lit his and then leaned over to Jiyong, using his lit end to ignite the younger man’s. Jiyong smirked at the gesture but all Seunghyun gave in return was a sly wink.

“Are you really tired?” Jiyong asked after a few minutes of silence.

“No…” Seunghyun replied as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. “I just knew you would stay with me if I decided not to go back out.” He felt Jiyong smack him on the arm, a playful movement.

More silence ensued, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, just normal for them. They let the tobacco fill their lungs until there was none left. Each stepped on their own butt making sure the glowing embers were out. Seunghyun went to move towards the door to go back inside but Jiyong stopped him. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the older man’s. When he pulled back Seunghyun could see, not a teasing or joking smile, but genuine happiness to the leaders face. And for a brief second he could also see how run down tonight had made him. The slight slope to his eyebrows, the heaviness of his lids. But before he could say anything, Jiyong pulled open the door and stepped back inside, leaving Seunghyun to follow after him.

~

They were sitting in the van, waiting to leave the venue when they saw flashes of light coming from the windshield. Knowing immediately that it was fans, they did their part and waved briefly. Soon, but not soon enough according to Jiyong, Seunghyun's manager climbed into the front seat after shooing away the fans and then started up the vehicle. Seunghyun heard Jiyong release an exhausted sigh as they cleared the venue and made their way into the twinkling dark night.

"Tired already?" Seunghyun asked, slipping his phone into his pocket and leaning back into the head rest.

"Not really," he said softly but the yawn that caught in his throat at the end, betrayed his words.

Knowing that Jiyong had been not sleeping well the past couple nights, Seunghyun decided to climb in the back of the van and whispered to Jiyong for the younger man to join him. Jiyong turned and narrowed his eyes wondering what the older man was up to.

"Look, I know you're tired so just come back here and sleep a bit. It's going to take at least 30 minutes to get to the club. Unless you'd rather use the leather seat as a pillow instead of me..."

And no sooner had he finished speaking did he find Jiyong slipping into the back to join him. He smirked and moved his arm to open himself up, letting Jiyong curl up beside him.

~

They arrived at the club and could hear the pulsing sound of the music from inside. Of course as soon as they entered, the crowd cheered and in no time, they started drinking and having a good time. All thoughts of weariness long gone.

Seunghyun watched as Jiyong was the life of the party, as always. The leader bounced around, mingling with the other artists and guests while downing glass after glass. The entire time Seunghyun watched, but every now and then he had to greet people who came up to speak with him. At one point he saw a friend whom he hadn’t spoken too in a while and soon enough they found themselves in a conversation.

After deciding that he had been friendly enough, Jiyong decided that he wanted to resume his and Seunghyun’s teasing game. He knew that the older man had been watching him all night and when he turned, thinking he would find Seunghyun already looking at him, he was quickly surprised.

Not only was Seunghyun no longer watching him, he was currently leaning into another man and talking, in what looked like a deep conversation. He watched as Seunghyun’s lips speed into a smile from something that the man had said and that was when Jiyong had seen enough. He walked over to them and in his most sickeningly sweet voice said, “Sorry to interrupt,” the men looked up to him. The stranger looked shocked to see him and Seunghyun mirrored his reaction. “But Seunghyun, can I steal a cigarette?” he finished his question by throwing a raised eyebrow to the older man.

Seunghyun smirked, knowing that Jiyong was jealous but nevertheless he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his pack and lighter. Jiyong reached to take it from his hand and let his fingers tickle the inside of his wrist. The other man had no idea of the exchange and Jiyong quickly took out one of the slim sticks and light up as he inhaled the all too familiar taste. Before Jiyong could ask the strangers name, the man in question looked to his phone and then excused himself to take a call. Jiyong did not hesitate to steal the man’s seat as he took another drag of his cigarette.

“He’s an old friend,” Seunghyun said as he leaned over the leader.

“I didn’t ask,” Jiyong said nonchalantly.

“You were not asking very loudly,” Seunghyun retorted and took a sip of his forgotten drink.

“Whatever…” Jiyong mumbled, but the older man didn’t hear it over the music.

A few minutes of silence passed between them as they sat listening and watching each other. Eventually Dara and Bom made their way over to them, demanding to snap pictures. Bom pulled Seunghyun up with much protest on his part, but eventually he relented and let them take the picture. Jiyong snapped a few as well and Seunghyun could feel the younger man standing just behind his shoulder. Feeling a little naughty he ever so slightly moved his hand, making it look like he was about to put in his pants pocket, but instead he brushed it over Jiyong’s crotch.

The leader jumped at the touch and spilled some of his drink. Everyone looked to him to see what had happened and he stuttered out some excuse of someone bumping into him from behind while he plotted his revenge for the actual perpetrator. And just as quickly they appeared, the girls disappeared back into the party leaving them alone again.

Seunghyun turned and looked to Jiyong, giving a small chuckle as he saw the man’s face.

“Haha very funny,” Jiyong berated but Seunghyun only offered a smug smile. However before either of them could pull another trick on the other, Seungri came running up, shoving another glass into Jiyong’s hand and pulling him on to the dance floor while he yelled at Seunghyun for hogging the leader all to himself.

The rest of the night, he just sat back and drank while watching the leader blow off steam. They both were having a good time and they both new that as soon as they left it would be an even better night back at the hotel.

~

“Are you sure no one saw us leave together?” Seunghyun asked the younger man as they got off the elevator on their floor.

“Yes, now just shut up and walk. I feel like I’m about to fall over,” Jiyong replied as he leaned into the older man. They were both completely drunk. And they both could care less. Their fingers fought in a simple game as their feet stumbled here and there while they made their way down the hallway to Seunghyun’s door.

"Jiyong, I need my hand to get my key card out." Seunghyun mumbled out as he tried separating their fingers. The younger man giggled as his grip tightened. "Jiyong seriously," but his pleas went unheard as Jiyong brought their joined hands up and extended his pointer finger towards the older man’s pants pocket. Seunghyun watched as Jiyong, more than once, tried grab his wallet and when he finally succeed he heard the smaller man giggle in excitement. Jiyong fumbled about in his drunken state to pull out the key card and swipe it in the door. When he saw the small green light, he pushed the door opened and pulled the older man in with him into the simple white room. Toeing their shoes off, Jiyong finally released Seunghyun’s hand from his, only because he wanted to rid himself of his jacket. It was stifling and smelled like the other people that were rubbing against him in the club, and the last thing he wanted was to smell like someone else other than Seunghyun.

The older man watched as the leader tripped over his own feet and barely grasped the edge of the bed to steady himself.  Still more on the tipsy side himself, Seunghyun leaned up against the wall to support himself while his head spun.

In the blink of an eye, or possibly longer because who knows how many drinks he really had, Seunghyun saw that Jiyong and stripped himself of more clothing and laid out onto the bed clad only in the tight leather pants; his bare chest rising and falling in some unknown exertion that caused ragged breathing and a light sheen of sweat.

“This…” Seunghyun’s gravel voice croaked out. He cleared his throat and continued, “This reminds me of something…”

Not wasting the energy of sitting up, Jiyong asked to the dark ceiling above him, “And… what… would that be?”

Chancing the possibility of stumbling himself, Seunghyun pushed off the wall and stepped closer to the man on the bed, but walked around and laid on the other side.

“What was it… like 3 years ago? We stumbled into our hotel room just like this, drunk off our asses.” He heard Jiyong hum at the memory. “Except I was the one who stripped.”

Jiyong turned his head to look up at the older man with a sly smile. “God you looked so fucking hot that night.”

“Yeah and you’re the little shit who had to go blab just how hot I looked to the whole goddamn world.”

The younger man giggled and tucked his bottom lip under his teeth at the memory. “Yeah but I only gave them a glimpse at what happened that night. Don’t you remember the rest?” he asked as he brought one of his hand up to his chest and lightly tapped his sternum, suddenly in the mood for his fingers to do something more. “God that night was-”

“Want to do a reenactment?” Seunghyun blurted out.

Jiyong slowly rolled over onto his stomach and saw Seunghyun looking at him with glazed eyes, from either alcohol or something else, but he wasn’t going to pass up the chance. He crawled up, rather ungracefully, and nipped at Seunghyun’s lips. The older man jumped at the chance and grasped Jiyong’s face in his hands.

They were drunk. They were sloppy. But it was such a turn on at the mention of their previous MAMA experience all those years ago. Seunghyun remembered waking up and being on the floor of their hotel room wrapped in a sheet with bruises peppering his skin and his body aching in ways that it hadn’t in a very long time.

He felt Jiyong’s tongue force itself between his teeth and he tasted the mass mixture of cocktails and cigarettes that he had consumed over the course of the night. They were positioned in an odd angle and when Jiyong didn’t have the strength nor coordination to hold himself up, he slipped. Using his grip that was still holding his head, Seunghyun was there to catch up. However it caused his fingers to dig themselves in to the younger man’s perfectly styled hair.

“Ow, fuck!” Jiyong cried out, pulling away.

“What? What happened?” Seunghyun asked, sobering up slightly.

“Your fingers in my hair. I still have tons of gel in it.”

“Oh right sorry.”

“You know what,” Jiyong started and slipped further down the bed into the covers, “I’m just gonna jump into the shower real fast and wash it out. Don’t move. We are finishing this when I get done.”

He picked himself up and leaned in for another kiss to which Seunghyun toyed with the button on his pants.

“What are you doing?”

“Just trying to make things easier for you,” he admitted while his fingertips tickled the hidden flesh.

Using all his strength, Jiyong peeled himself away from the older man and made his way into the bathroom, leaving a trail of the rest of his clothes leading to the door.

~

10 minutes later he patted himself dry with the towel and walked to the promise of an entertaining night. However what greeted him was not Seunghyun naked, ready and waiting, like he had been picturing in his head. Yes Seunghyun was naked, well mostly save for his rather tight fitting boxer briefs, but the older man was nowhere near ready and waiting to pounce on the leader. In fact he was on his stomach, passed out, and if Jiyong listened closely enough, he could probably hear him snoring.

Now pissed off and slightly tired himself, Jiyong crawled underneath the covers that Seunghyun was currently sleeping on top of. “Asshole,” he grumbled while making enough movement to hopefully disturb the sleeping man. “Couldn’t even wait ten minutes…” He watched as Seunghyun’s eyebrows furrowed in his sleep and then his body shiver. He might have been pissed at the man but he wasn’t about to let him freeze to death. So in a more complicated way than it should have been, Jiyong tugged the covers out from under Seunghyun, threw them over his body, and then snuggled up to him.

~

At some point in the night, Seunghyun felt a soft warm heat press up against him. His arms instinctively pulled the person closer, wrapping his arms around the slim waist. He only meant to close his eyes for a second while Jiyong was in the shower but as he blinked his eyes open, he looked to the red numbers that glowed from the alarm clock and he realized that it had been more like a couple hours. Cursing himself, he placed a small kiss just behind Jiyong’s ear in apology. He wanted to wake up the younger man and continue what they had talked about but he thought better of it and let Jiyong have his sleep, remembering how much he needed it.

Letting his hands slink further down, Seunghyun moved his palm across Jiyong’s stomach and realized that he wasn’t wearing anything. _Tease…_ he thought and kissed him again in the same spot as before. Except this time Jiyong responded to the simple touch.

“…Hyun…”

Seunghyun hummed back.

“… Hyun… yes… like that…”

Confused for a second, Seunghyun stilled in his movements and then he felt Jiyong’s ass rub into his clothed crotch. “… mmmhhmmm…. Yeah…”

Jiyong was dreaming and with just a swift change in his hands position, he felt that Jiyong was slowly becoming hard.

Feeling the warmth of the older man’s hand, Jiyong sighed aloud and pressed into Seunghyun more, looking for some relief in his dreams.

Thinking about whether or not to take advantage of the situation, Seunghyun decided that he would try and slowly wake Jiyong up and see if he wanted to finish in reality. He placed his hand back onto Jiyong’s stomach while his mouth scattered wet kisses across his shoulder.

In less time than he expected, Jiyong jerked slightly, letting Seunghyun know that he had finally woke him up.

“Hyun?” he questioned, still very sleepy.

“I heard you dreaming about me. Thought we could actually do what we talked about earlier.”

Groaning, the younger man rolled onto his stomach, out of Seunghyun’s grasp. “But I’m so tired now. Why’d you have to fall asleep earlier.”

Seunghyun followed suit and laid on his stomach as well, centimeters away from the still half asleep Jiyong. “Sorry… but I can make it up to you,” he whispered as his hand followed the curve of the younger man’s ass.

Squirming under the touch and the offer, Jiyong huffed out a simple, “Fine…”, because he was honestly too tired to fight and he could feel his own hardness pressing into the sheets below him.

Slipping his fingers in between Jiyong’s cheeks, Seunghyun began rubbing tiny circles down until he found what he was looking for, the rim of muscle that puckered at his touch.

“A little sensitive?” he asked while his fingertip teased.

“Yeah… a little…” Jiyong sighed. “I was having a rather nice dream before you woke me you.”

The older man leaned in and pressed his lips to the younger mans as he finished his sentence. He moved his body over to where he was almost on top of him and let his finger tip slip into the heated warmth.

“Fuck…” Jiyong groaned but Seunghyun didn’t move any more than he originally had.

After a few seconds, Seunghyun pushed his finger in further, causing the man beneath him to arch his back and moan at the slow pace.

“Damn it, Seunghyun… please tell me you’re going to pick up the pace.”

“I don’t know…,” he mumbled against the of the crook of his neck, letting his teeth graze his skin as he ever so slowly pulled his finger out. “I’m still kind of sleepy myself…”

“F-Fuck… hmmm…”

Smirking to himself, Seunghyun again pushed his finger back in to the tight warmth with just the slightest increase in his pace.

“S-Seunghyun, p-please…” Jiyong pleaded but Seunghyun continued his slow minstrations while his own erection pressed into the younger man’s hip.

Hearing the sighs and moans coming from Jiyong, things that he hadn’t heard in too long of time, his own hips started begging for friction and he felt himself roll them into Jiyong as the younger man pushed back into the agonizing slow penetration he was still doing. Without any warning, Seunghyun slipped in a second finger and the motion had Jiyong lifting himself up off the bed.

“God...” Jiyong moaned and grasped at the sheets, wanting something to hold him down from the high that Seunghyun was making him feel. “…Fuck”

Seunghyun bit down into the younger man’s shoulder while he spread his fingers inside him. He heard all sorts of groans come from him making him speed up his pace a little more. He lifted himself up above Jiyong, steading himself with his free hand on the bed. He pulled out his two fingers and heard Jiyong whine at the loss. Not wasting a breath he quickly pushed his fingers back in and this time added a third while his rhythm quickened. He was hard and hasty to get on with what they both were wanting and waiting for.

Jiyong found strength to lift himself up, leaning his bodyweight on his forearms as his hips pushed back into Seunghyun’s fingers, he needed more. More friction. And more depth. He needed Seunghyun’s fingers deep in him, curling and moving in ways only he knows how to make him come undone.

“Seunghyun please… harder…” The older man listened and added extra strength to his motions. “Fu- yes, right there,” he screamed out when Seunghyun’s fingertips found his prostate. But before he could enjoy the feeling, the older man pulled his fingers out. “Do-Don’t stop. God don’t stop please.”

“Just let me grab some lube real fast,”

“Don’t bother, just go on without it,” Jiyong begged.

“But-“

“Seunghyun, for love of- Just get inside me… now!”

Slipping off his boxer briefs, he quickly licked he palm of his hand and moved it to touch himself. He hummed at the warm slickness that he had been denied for too long, and couldn’t wait for the real thing. He spread Jiyong’s legs a little wider and positioned himself in the right spot. The tip of his cock rubbed against the now swollen entrance and Jiyong moaned, waiting to be filled. Slowly, but not as slow as before, he entered the man beneath him.

Jiyong lost the power in his arms that were keeping him up and collapsed into his pillow while letting a loud groan of relief. It had been too long since he last felt this warmth inside him and he could have sworn he would die from too much pleasure.

Gripping the younger man’s hips, Seunghyun pulled out slightly and then thrusted a little deeper than he had been. He watched as Jiyong shivered and arched his back into the motion and then continued to repeat himself until he was fully inside him.

“God you feel so good,” the older man admitted as he stilled his movements, taking in the feeling of the heat wrapped around him. He could hear Jiyong panting below him and he slipped his hand down, taking hold of Jiyong’s cock.

“Gahh… S-Seunghyun… move… something…,” Jiyong implored. “Just do anything…”  His skin was on fire and his head was swirling. He was done being teased.

Listening to his requests, Seunghyun moved his hand up and down Jiyong’s shaft, moving in ways he knows he likes while his hips snapped into his ass. The sounds of their combined movements caused Jiyong growl and dig his fingers into the fabric he was already clutching, to the point where was almost ripping them.

Seunghyun moved his other hand across Jiyong’s back, in slow circles, relishing the soft flesh that was quickly heating up with sweat. He pulled out a little more that he had before and slammed back in, his pace pick up. The older man moved his hand down Jiyong’s cock, lightly palming his balls in his hand.

Jiyong was lost to his lust and let Seunghyun do whatever he wanted to him. He let out a small plea, “Harder,” and Seunghyun responded by pulling out and thrusting back in with extra fervor.

Before long, they were both pushing and pulling each other in a race to see who would find release first. Seunghyun had abandoned stroking Jiyong’s cock and instead used both hands to grip onto the younger man’s hips, thrusting at a pace that was starting to wear him out. From Jiyong’s sighs and whimpers he could tell he was hitting all the right spots.

“Hyun… I’m close- ahh!”

He changed his angle slightly which caused the younger man to cry out in pleasure.

“Yeah… me too,” he huffed out. He was almost there. The friction he was feeling from Jiyong squeezing him and the sounds he was making was causing Seunghyun to lose all rational. His pace stuttered and his hips snapped in an erratic pattern.  And then all too soon he let out a loud, “Fuck,” as he felt himself release inside the younger man.

Jiyong felt Seunghyun release inside him, but the man above him still kept thrusting into him, riding out his orgasm until Jiyong screamed and collapsed into his pillow. Rather ungracefully Seunghyun fell onto Jiyong, completely spent. Barely able to breathe, Jiyong rolled over, away from the cum stain on the bed, and made Seunghyun roll off of him. He let out a small hiss as Seunghyun’s cock slipped out but it was soon smothered up by the older man’s lips as he kissed him.

It was another sloppy kiss, this time from exhaustion rather than drunkenness, but it was still hot as their bodies tingled from their orgasms.

Seunghyun pulled away first and trailed his lips along Jiyong’s collar bone while his hand slithered over his waist, rubbing circle with his thumb into Jiyong’s hip bone.

“Well,” Jiyong spoke into the room. He took in a breath, smelling their sex in the air. “It wasn’t like 3 years ago…”

Seunghyun stopped his movements and propped his chin onto Jiyong’s chest. “Are you trying to tell me you’re disappointed? After _that_?”

Jiyong laughed and combed his fingers through Seunghyun’s hair. It was sweaty and messy and reminded him of how he wore it for his recent music video. Which by the way he thought was a really hot look on the older man. “No… I’m just saying that now we have another great memory to think back on… for next year.“


End file.
